


离婚

by Citricacidcycle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citricacidcycle/pseuds/Citricacidcycle
Summary: 我在20岁时，想逃离我的原生家庭嫁给了谢伊，他的确是个称职的丈夫，他小心翼翼照顾我破碎的内心，像对待易碎品似的给予我他攒的几辈子的温柔，而最后我选择离婚。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 7





	离婚

**Author's Note:**

> 是乙女乙女乙女，现代，男主谢伊，被亲友评论逻辑负分，慎点，文笔幼儿园幼儿园幼儿园，ooc预警，雷者避雷，基本上是女主在叨叨叨。是大把的糖，放心食用。

“离婚吧，谢伊。”  
当我最终把这句话说出口的时候，得到的，却是一种释然的感觉。  
我曾认真考虑过说出这句话的时机，像要演出的小孩子一般在镜子面前练习了多次，可是这次需要准备的不是白色的芭蕾舞裙，而是一纸离婚协议。  
我也曾想过他的反应，他可能会震惊，会悲伤，会愤怒，会烦躁的来回踱步，会质问我为什么，会诚恳的跟我说他还有哪里做的不好。  
他没有，我是说，他没有哪里做的不好。他无论哪一点都符合小时候以及现在的我对未来丈夫的幻想。  
“谢伊，我……”我刚想说些什么，却被他打断了。  
“我同意。”这有悖于我的预判，他什么都没有做，他还是老样子，沉稳，安静，连右额头的疤痕都是我熟悉到不能再熟悉的样子，现在的我却不能从他的表情中看出他对离婚的想法。  
我想要哭出来，想要大声地呵斥他为什么，为什么不问我缘由。我捂着嘴，放开了被我揪得满是褶皱的衣摆，最后只说了三个字。  
“对不起”  
他终于动了，他把我从椅子上抱起来，让我坐在他的手臂上，另一只手摸着我的脸。他的手，他的动作甚至是他的呼吸都像以前一样，我知道他即将要做什么。  
我们交换了彼此的空气，却无法知晓对方心之所想。  
我抓着他的袖子，他把我放了下来，手还扣着，把我的脑袋扣向他的肩膀。  
大吉岭茶的味道，我在某一个不特殊的日子送他的，我对香水没有研究，直接抄了闺蜜的作业。  
我听着他的心脏强有力的跳动，他的胸腔起伏，鼻翼跟着翕动。我的生活，我的思想，我的血液都被“谢伊”占据了，甚至我的氧供都来自署名为“谢伊”的空气。  
现在，我得重新学会自己生活。  
“你对我有所隐瞒。”  
我不止一次和他说过这样的话，他总是露出一脸宠溺的表情，摇摇头什么都不说。那种表情真的让我火大，偏偏我还是那种不会发脾气的人。  
有时候，我也在想，我是否哪里做的不好，是否有时候与他的意见相悖让他伤心，是否哪里惹他生气了，尽管他从来没有斥责过我，从来没有。  
当我发现一点蛛丝马迹，我第一想到的便是决定不会深究他的秘密，我不会计较他的过往，我只在乎我与他的未来。我以为我这样想生活总不会让我陷入这滩泥水，但我错了。  
我总会在打雷的时候害怕，尤其是晚上，一个人蜷在被子里，听着雷声滚滚，我希望我的玩具熊是我的骑士，把我隔绝于危险之外。在我们成为合法夫妻之后，我的小熊骑士被一双大手拿走了，取而代之的是一个滚烫的怀抱。  
“我的骑士被邪恶的魔法师绑走了，现在公主向你宣战，把骑士还给我。”我看着他棕褐色的眼睛，伸手把他的发绳解开，他的头发铺在我们之间，两色发丝散在一起。  
“邪恶的魔法师非但没有放走骑士，反倒给公主施加了入睡的咒语。”他难得幼稚的顺着我的话语接下去，他的声音低沉，是我在恐惧的黑夜中唯一的光。  
“你该睡觉了。”他关掉灯，把我搂的更紧了。  
窗外的雨水冲刷着我的回忆，最终，他还是把我的小熊还给我了，在没有他的雨夜。  
我收到了他的短信，他叮嘱我不要管他尽早睡，我以为我最快也是在第二天早上看见他。  
我睡不着，在床上滚了好几圈，把被子揉皱。  
如果那天我睡着了，也不会发现你的秘密，对吧，谢伊。  
我第一次看见他慌张，不知所措，瞳孔紧缩，那双温柔的棕褐色眼睛现在满是冰霜。我从来没有见过那样的他，他反应了好一会才意识到是我，神情渐渐缓和下来。  
“需要我帮忙吗。”我站在满是鲜血的浴室门口，双腿在微微颤抖。  
“不用了。”他已经拿好了医疗箱，一只手想要穿线。  
我还是走了过去，蹲下来，夺过他手里的缝合针，示意他把腹部的手挪开。  
“把止血钳递给我。”我抽了局麻药，备好了缝合针。  
“不用麻药。”  
“你闭嘴……别笑了，你还在笑，笑了伤口就裂开了。”我凶他，他反倒笑了起来。  
……  
“我没事，没什么。”  
“我还什么都没问，就先保持沉默，好吗寇马可先生。把那个缝合针给我，对，三棱形的针头。”  
他的手都是冰凉的。  
鬼知道我当时如何保持冷静地给他处理伤口而不是在他面前哭的稀里哗啦或者没礼貌的骂他问候他全家。  
“我会处理好血迹。”  
“安静养伤吧，淘气包。”我愤怒的把沾血的衣物扔进洗衣机，将他撵回床上去。  
然而事后，我什么都没问，我不知道他为什么会受伤，为什么那么大的伤口不选择去医院。  
“那与我无关。”  
那的确与我无关了。  
我离婚后的晚上就把我所有的东西收拾走了，索性我的东西很少，谢伊的也很少，我们没有商量就达成共识，没有财产纠纷，没有孩子需要扶养，不知道现在是感谢还是嘲讽我们之间的默契。  
【我要去一趟房子那里，我忘了一样东西】我后知后觉，发现自己忘了一本记了一半的日记本，应该是与他的书混在一起了。  
我没有收到他的回复，索性直接去了。他的东西还保持原样，我从未动过他的私人物品，也从不好奇他的柜子，我打开抽屉，看到我熟悉的小盒子，里面是各色各式的发绳，有的是我添进去的，有的是他自己的，红色居多。我把盒子拿出来，发现重量不对，我悄悄的打开盒子的暗层，又沉默的扣上盒子。  
是一把小巧的手枪，看起来是真的。  
“忘了什么了？”熟悉的声音从头顶想起，我吓得一抖。  
“你怎么走路没声啊？”我转过身的一刻，我真诚希望自己是个瞎子。  
他浑身都是血，新鲜的与干掉的掺杂，在他黑色的外套上留下斑驳的痕迹，一股浓重的腥味仿佛给我鼻子重重的一拳，这一拳透过骨头把我的脑子打坏了。  
他用袖口擦着脸上的血迹，看了看满是血的袖口，改用手脏兮兮的手抹了抹，想到了什么，他开口说：  
“没事，不是我的。”  
这根本就不是这个问题好吗！  
“我身上脏，等一会儿再抱你。”  
也不是抱不抱的问题啊，寇马可先生！  
“你先去洗澡吧，我来找我的日记本。”我咽了口唾沫。  
太窒息了，我感觉氧气都在掐着我的脖子，血液在掐着我的心脏，浴室的流水声简直是救我老命。  
“日记本在第二层抽屉里。”  
“谢谢”  
谢谢你奶奶个腿，藏我日记本。  
我发疯似的逃出我以前的家，仿佛那里正是火灾现场，这么比喻实属不严谨，谢伊还在里面，我其实是盼他好好活着，我回头看着我曾经的归属地，发现我掉了夹在日记本里面一封信。  
我想我没有勇气拆开它。  
在那之后我没遇到过谢伊，我不知道他是不是有意避着我，但我遇到过几次我丈……我前夫的上司。  
“你好，肯威先生。”在车站，我主动和带儿子去野营的海尔森·肯威打了招呼。  
“你好，寇马可夫人。”  
他应该不知道我和他离婚了……吧……  
我保持着微笑，聊了几句不相干的话，认识了他可爱的儿子，康纳。  
只有那一次，他是和家人出门，剩下的时候多是行色匆匆，在我记忆中，以往在他们的工作时间，他基本上都是和谢伊形影不离，这有点反常，不过这不应该是我能涉足的事情。  
可那都与我没有关系啦。  
我离婚之后过了一段时间，开始享受自己的独居生活，再也没有人没收我的速溶咖啡粉，没有人责怪我半夜回家喝的烂醉。我在20岁时，想逃离我的原生家庭嫁给了谢伊，他的确是个称职的丈夫，他小心翼翼照顾我破碎的内心，像对待易碎品似的给予我他攒的几辈子的温柔。  
我买了一杯热的芋泥波波茶，像小姑娘似的蹲在街头听着小哥弹着民谣吉他。  
“旁边有人吗？”  
“没有，坐吧，叔。”我把奶茶拿起来，腾出一点地方。  
我抬头看清了来者是谁，想把我刚刚的话就着奶茶咽下去，有后悔药卖吗，我想来一罐。  
啧，大吉岭茶。  
他坐下，手伸出来一顿，调转方向，最终搭在膝盖上。  
他是想摸我脑袋的。  
都是习惯的错。  
“你过的好吗？”我看着他，问了个制杖问题，我在他的左侧看不到他的疤痕，夕阳给他镀了一层金色，莫名的有一种神圣感。  
“聊点别的。”他转头看我，满眼的憔悴，仿佛是海尔森压榨他并且扣了他几百年的工资。  
“我希望你是过的好的，没有我之后会更好。”起码做那种事不用再遮遮掩掩，顾及我的感受。  
“你根本没有拆开那封信。”他根本就不想回答这个话题。  
“是，我没有。”我的声音越来越小，像一个没写作业被老师逮住问理由的小屁孩。  
“今晚，拆了，看完。”他站起来，拍拍我的肩膀，走了。  
这算什么啊，混球！  
我把一脑子的气撒在可怜的裁纸刀上，裁剪满分，完整的保留了信封上面的火漆印打算收藏，打开对折工整的信纸，里面写了一段字。  
我知道你在想什么，你很聪明，事实与你的猜想大致相符。首先，我从未后悔与你结婚，也从未想瞒你任何事，一开始我无法对你说出真相，后来我意识到我的担忧是多余的，你根本不想问我关于我的“工作”，某一方面我省去了解释，另一方面是你乖巧的让我心痛。而你离婚的理由无非是认为自己对我来说是个麻烦，我说的对吗？如果你质问我并以自身生命安全为由向我提出离婚，我是不会同意的。作为你的丈夫，我有义务也有能力保障你的安全。你并没有对我造成任何困扰，相反，我希望你能大胆甚至是猖狂的探究你想探究的秘密，以寇马可夫人的身份。  
看懂了？现在去西侧的房间。  
我仔细阅读了四五遍，收好了信件，走向西侧的房间，我不知道等我的是什么，也不知道我想探究的秘密究竟是什么，也不知道他是如何知道我心里在想什么，我迷迷糊糊走到了房间，在他开口之前，说出了自己想说的话。  
“你爬上来的？你知道这是几楼吗！”  
他整个人与夜色融为一体，以一种危险的姿势坐靠在窗框上，手里的烟还没熄灭。  
“你看的有点慢。”他跳下来，给我一个烟草味的拥抱，呛的我喉咙痛，但我不敢也推不开他。  
“等等，你真的爬上来的，你还有什么我是不知道的？”  
“很多，自己去找。”  
“是你说的，我乖巧地不质问你使你心痛。”  
“那你也得一个一个问，寇马可夫人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜女主获得圣殿家属待遇，鼓掌👏（不是）鳕鱼的确没告诉海参他离婚了，要不然女主小命不保。


End file.
